Tara Reid
Tara Reid is an American actress. Some of her notable roles are Vicky in the films American Pie, American Pie 2 '''and American Reunion', and Bunny Lebowski in '''The Big Lebowsk'i. Tara portrayed Lola Byrne in the 2005 film The Crow: Wicked Prayer. Early Life Tara Donna Reid was born on November 8, 1975 in Wyckoff, New Jersey. Her parents Thomas and Donna were both teachers who owned their own daycare centers. Her father also worked on Wall Street. Tara also has younger siblings who are twins, Colleen and Patrick, and another brother, Tom. Tara attended St. Elizabeth’s Catholic Elementary, Dwight D Eisenhower Middle School, Ramapo High School. She attended John F. Kennedy High School but she ultimately graduated from Barnstable Academy, an alternative high school. Career Tara began her acting career at age 6, becoming a regular on the game show Child’s Play and she appeared in over 100 commercials for corporations including Jell-O, McDonald’s, Crayola and Milton Bradley. In her teens, Tara made appearances on the television series Saved By The Bell: The New Class, the spin off of the original series Saved By The Bell. After moving to Hollywood in 1997, Tara landed her breakthrough role in the 1998 film The Big Lebowski, that although it was a disappointment at the box office, went on to become a cult classic. Tara appeared as a radio host in the film Urban Legend. In 1999, Tara appeared in a small role in the box office hit Cruel Intentions. Tara went on to star as Vicky in American Pie that same year. She reprised her role in the sequel. Although Tara didn’t appear in American Wedding she did reprise her role as Vicky in American Reunion. Following the success of American Pie 2, Tara starred in a number of commercial and critical box office failures such as Josie and the Pussycats and Van Wilder. She also starred alongside Richard Gere in Dr. T & The Women. Tara returned to television as a recurring character on the NBC sitcom Scrubs. Tara appeared alongside Ashton Kutcher in the film My Boss’s Daughter for which she was nominated for the worst supporting actress and worst screen couple at the 2004 Golden Raspberry Awards. Tara starred alongside Christian Slater in the film Alone in the Dark. The film was poorly received by critics and earned Tara another Golden Raspberry Award nomination, this time for worst actress. Tara signed on to the show Taradise but the show was canceled. In 2005 Tara starred as Lola Byrne in the film The Crow: Wicked Prayer. In 2013, Tara appeared in the SyFy film Sharknado. Some of Tara’s more recent projects were The Hung Over Games, the horror film Charlie’s Farm and the Bollywood film Tie the Knot. Personal Life Tara was briefly engaged to Carson Daly before they broke off their engagement in 2001. In 2006 in an interview, Tara said that she had liposculpting. She discussed how her plastic surgery went wrong and also explained why she decided to have plastic surgery done, saying that she wanted to have a six pack for a new movie role and that her breasts were uneven. The liposuction resulted in a deformity. In 2010, Tara became engaged to her boyfriend Michael Axtmann and they had planned to get married on May 22, 2010 but the wedding was called off. Later that same year in November 2010, Tara began dating Danish businessman Michael Lillelund and it was reported that they had gotten married on August 13, 2011 in Greece but the reports were denied, with Michael stating that he hadn’t been in contact with Tara since February. In August 2011, Tara stated that she was married to Bulgarian financer Zachary Kehayov, but it was later announced that she was not legally married. In 2013, Tara dated Israeli musician Erez Eisen but they broke up in 2014. In 2016, Tara and Dean May participated in Marriage Boot Camp: Reality Stars but they were kicked off the show when it was revealed that they weren’t in a relationship. Trivia * Tara attended Professional Children’s School in Manhattan alongside Christina Ricci, Jerry O’Connell, Sarah Michelle Gellar and Macaulay Culkin * Terra auditioned for the role of Mary Jane for the 2002 Spiderman film * Tara has her own production company called Hi Happy Films * Tara is a fan of the Philadelphia Eagles Category:The Crow: Wicked Prayer Cast